Save Your Heart
by Cyhyr
Summary: You're better than this, Kurt. You can do better than him. Or him. You could have me.  Puck/Kurt. Oneshot.


_I don't usually put notes at the top of the story, but I'm just gonna warn everyone that may read this that I've only just started watching Glee. If something isn't quite accurate, please feel free to mention it, but for once, I'd rather have constructive criticism than flames. Thanks in advance and enjoy! ~Cyhyr_

_

* * *

_

Save Your Heart

_She fell to the bottom of her life_

_This wasn't meant for two_

_She struggles to find herself in time_

_But she can barely move_

* * *

Puck stood back and watched. He watched as the other boy tripped on Finn, got over Finn, tripped and fell for that Blaine guy, and then started working through the rest of the male population who would deal with him.

He didn't interfere, because if he had, he would have slipped up. There was, after all, a very thin line between knowing what was going on in someone's life and _caring_ about what was going on. Yes, Puck desperately wanted to _know_, but he didn't really care.

At least, that's what he told himself over and over again.

But, after Blaine came crawling back to Kurt, begging for another chance, Puck started groaning in class whenever Kurt would chat about how great Blaine was. _Of course_ he was going to take the douchebag back. Why wouldn't he? Blaine was pretty, had a nice voice, and knew exactly what to say to Kurt to get in his pants.

Well, Puck wasn't so sure about the last one, but he'd bet just about anything that it was true. Blaine certainly knew how to charm his way back into Kurt's life, if not his pants.

(Blaine was at least getting head, Puck figured, how else did he put up with Kurt's drama?)

But, still, Puck left them alone. If Kurt wanted to deep-throat his boyfriend every now and then, good for him. If Blaine wanted to touch another guy's dick- whatever. It gets them off, and as long as he didn't have to see it…

And then Puck walked in on Kurt and Blaine in the choir room one day.

Puck _growled_.

Kurt was whimpering and his hands pinned against the wall above him; Blaine had his head buried in the soprano's neck. Blaine was grinding against him, using his other hand to stroke Kurt's side.

At first, Kurt's eyes were closed. But, he was obviously more in tune with his surroundings than his boyfriend, because when Puck growled, his eyes opened and he mouthed to Puck, _Help!_

He went over to the two and pulled Blaine off of Kurt, and when Blaine gasped, shocked, Puck ground out, "_Get out._"

Blaine made a motion to Kurt to call him, and then left the room. Puck turned back around and saw the teen on the floor, biting his lip and rubbing at his wrists. Puck kneeled down and asked if he was okay. Kurt started to nod, but when he looked up at Puck and saw the hard look he was getting, he wiped at his eyes and shook his head.

"Tell me you wanted it, at least when it started," Puck whispered.

Kurt wouldn't answer.

Puck stayed silent, and sat down next to Kurt. Even let the teen rest his head on his shoulder, and then he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

* * *

_Just try to get up_

_You've gotta slowly brush off_

_I know that words aren't enough_

_But you're better than this_

* * *

Puck went through the dances and sang his part in glee, watching as Kurt did the same. He didn't seem that into it anymore, and Puck was only slightly worried. If Kurt wasn't into the songs, then they didn't look good and wouldn't perform well. It was a team mentality- if a part isn't good, the whole isn't good.

That's why, when practice was over, Puck walked with Kurt to his car. And, just before Kurt opened his door, Puck stood in front of it and crossed his arms over his chest. The two of them stared at each other for a while, knowing that the other wasn't going to budge, and then Kurt sighed and went around to the passenger side.

Puck uncrossed his arms and followed.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped.

"I want to know why you're not getting into the music," Puck said.

Kurt didn't answer.

And they were silent.

And then, Puck realized it. "You're still with him, aren't you?"

Kurt nodded. "He apologized," he said, like that solved everything.

"He'll do it again."

Kurt mumbled something like, "wouldn't be the first time," but Puck sighed and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You _can_ do better than him," Puck said, and then left Kurt alone in the parking lot.

* * *

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_

_Don't give it away_

_Torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for_

_It's always the same_

* * *

It happened for two weeks. Glee practice, football, classes, everything went smoothly enough, but Kurt still just wasn't putting his heart into it like he used to. It seemed like Puck was the only one who noticed, too.

Finally, Puck followed Kurt after school, pinned him against his car and asked him where he was going. Kurt gulped, looked away and whispered, "Blaine."

Puck nodded slowly, and then said, "He's hurting you."

"He _loves_ me," Kurt insisted.

"If he _loved _you, he would have stopped when he realized you didn't want it."

"Like you would?"

"Yes."

Kurt gasped, and Puck groaned. That shouldn't have come out…

He leaned over a little bit, put his hands on Kurt's waist, and whispered, "I wouldn't have hurt you."

Kurt's lips were parted slightly, and Puck seriously considered it, but refrained from kissing him. He went on and asked, "If he does it again, you've gotta tell him to leave you alone. This relationship with him isn't worth dying for. For real, or just ending up dead to the world."

Kurt couldn't say anything to that.

But, Puck did feel his pretty green eyes on his back as he left him, alone, again.

* * *

_She turns the pages every day_

_Just to change the mood_

_But every chapter reads the same_

_So hard to make it through_

* * *

Puck saw Kurt the next morning, leaning on the locker next to his, and Puck smirked a little. Kurt smiled back as Puck stopped and opened his locker.

"I dumped him," Kurt said. Puck nodded and pulled out a notebook. "Told him that our relationship was interfering with my schoolwork. He took it well."

"As in, he didn't push you against the nearest hard surface and attach himself to your neck while rubbing his dick against your hip?"

Kurt sighed. "Eloquent, as always." He then sighed, "But, I guess that's the reaction I had, indeed, been expecting."

"So," Puck closed his locker and motioned for Kurt to follow him, "are you going to stay single for awhile, or…?"

Kurt looked away, and then Puck knew and he groaned. "You keep jumping from guy to guy and pretty soon they're all gonna turn you straight, you know that, right?"

Kurt let out a little laugh. "Maybe, but probably not. I've got a good feeling about Sam. He's not as sweet as Blaine, but he's also not as sexual."

Puck nodded. Then, he pulled Kurt into the choir room and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Sam? New guy in Glee?"

Kurt nodded.

"I want you to promise me that you won't let him take advantage of you," Puck said.

Kurt nodded.

"Can you say it?"

"I promise, Puck," Kurt said. "I won't let him touch me if I don't want it."

Puck nodded and led them out of the room.

* * *

_And you give_

_And they take_

_And it's love that you want_

_But not love that you make_

* * *

A few more performances for the school, and one invitational, and Kurt and Sam were still dating. Puck was happy that Kurt was happy, but more than once, he'd gotten bad vibes from Sam. Like, they were dancing in the room once, the whole club, and Sam grabbed Kurt and spun him away before he could even get close to the other guys.

Puck couldn't help himself after about the fifth time it happened. He took Kurt's hand away from Sam's, spun him back, and pulled them together. Then, he glared at Sam and let Kurt go.

"Look, I'm not sure what your problem is, but none of the guys in here are interested in Kurt," Puck said. "You can let him dance."

Kurt, he knew, was smiling at his side. Sam, on the other hand, was having a hard enough time keeping a straight face. Puck clapped his hands, and the music started again, and everyone kept singing and dancing like nothing even happened. Well, everyone except for Sam, who sat down against the wall and watched as the others all got into a circle and started dancing together.

Puck tried to stay as close to Kurt as he could, to try and keep the smaller teen from going back to Mr. Possessive, but after a song and a half, Kurt went over and sat down on Sam's lap. Puck watched as Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist and kissed him hungrily. He didn't want to, but when the music stopped, and the bell rang, everyone else started filing out of the room.

And, Puck followed them. But not after giving a meaningful look to Kurt.

That night, he woke up after having a nightmare about Kurt telling him that Sam had gone too far. He had tried to stop him, but it didn't work. But, it wasn't the part of Kurt _telling _him that this had happened that made him wake up gasping, his heart pounding. It was Kurt crying, grasping at Puck's shirt as uncontrollable sobs shook his body, that all he wanted was for Sam to love him, but what he got was anything but love._ That_ was what woke Puck up.

And then, he went to school the next day, and Sam was draped over Kurt like he owned him, and Kurt wasn't even trying to look happy. Puck pulled Sam aside in the locker rooms and asked how he and Kurt were doing, and Sam just grinned.

"I got him to give me head last night," Sam said as he smirked.

Puck could have stopped himself. But he didn't want to. Sam ended up with a black eye that would last at least a day or so.

Kurt didn't mention it, but Puck saw the smile. That was enough, for now.

* * *

_Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless_

_And I know that you're scared- seems like someone said you had it in you_

_All along, you said you knew this was wrong_

_But still worth dying for_

* * *

Once again, Puck had Kurt cornered against his car while he interrogated him about his latest boyfriend problems. Puck was really hoping this would be the last time he'd have to do this, but with the way that Kurt was going, he knew, somewhere along the way, Kurt was going to need help again.

Unless….

"What can I do to make sure you don't get hurt anymore?" Puck asked.

"You know I'm still dating Sam, right?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll break up with you by tomorrow morning," Puck said.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Puck cupped Kurt's cheek and whispered, "You didn't answer me."

A moment of silence, and then Kurt shrugged. "I have an idea, but I doubt you'd be up for it."

Puck sighed and leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. He'd honestly expected there to be soft lighting and music playing, or that there'd at least be a shock when it happened, but it was just like any other kiss he'd ever had.

But, when he pulled away, and saw the look on Kurt's face, suddenly, the world _did_ seem to stop moving. The teen was holding his breath like he was allergic to air, and there was a small smile on his lips. His eyes were still closed, and Puck decided that he liked this look on Kurt, and decided to move in for another kiss.

And another.

And another.

But, then Kurt stopped him. "I'm still with Sam," he said.

"And that's what makes it better," Puck said, and dove in again.

Kurt turned his lips away. "I'd like to give Sam one more chance," he whispered.

Puck pulled away like he'd been burned. "Why?"

"Because he only hurt me once… And, that puts him ahead of the others before him. And, because it took him almost a month to mess up that badly," Kurt explained. Puck took a few steps backwards and nodded.

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't see why I should come to your rescue again, because now that he got _something _out of you, he's gonna get more."

"Puck-"

"No, Kurt! I told you- _fucking told you_- I wouldn't hurt you. I've been there for you when your boyfriends keep hurting you, and now that I'm totally ready to take over as the leading man in your life, you're gonna tell me you don't want it," Puck snapped. "I'm fucking _done_."

And he walked away.

Kurt couldn't say anything.

* * *

_And you give_

_And they take_

_And it's love that you want_

_But not love that you make_

* * *

Puck flirted with the majority of the female population at school, even made it around to a few of the MILFs that he used to make happy, and he couldn't find a way to get over the sadness he felt whenever he saw Kurt with Sam draped over him like he was a coat rack. There should have been a breaking point, but Kurt stayed with Sam for weeks.

Puck skipped school one day, and stayed in his room all day, working on a song for glee. For Kurt.

But, the next day, he wasn't in school. Mercedes ended up stalking him down and telling him that Kurt had come into school yesterday upset, wondering where Puck was. He stayed cooped up in the auditorium all day, waiting for Puck, and then, after school, no one knew where he went.

Puck ended up skipping again to try and find Kurt.

He didn't have to go very far. He peeked into the auditorium and saw that Kurt was laying on the stage, one ankle on his other knee and his arms were folded under his head. He sighed and went up to the stage, lifted himself up, and sat down next to Kurt. He looked over at the other teen and said, "I heard you were looking for me."

Kurt looked over, and Puck saw tear stains on his cheeks. Kurt nodded, and started to sit up, but Puck put his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"What did he do?"

Kurt whispered, "I thought he loved me."

"Kurt, what did he do?"

"I gave him _everything_ and he still wanted more…"

"Kurt!"

"_I thought he loved me!_"

Puck leaned over and pressed their lips together. After pulling back for a moment, looking into Kurt's eyes, and seeing that he wasn't _too_ shocked, Puck leaned back in and kissed Kurt again, and this time, he felt Kurt's shy lips moving against his own.

Puck still didn't hear the music and he was pretty sure the lighting stayed the same in the room.

But, _damn_ if it didn't feel right.

And when they finally stopped, Kurt was smiling. But, there was a bit of hurt behind the smile, and when Puck asked what it was, Kurt said: "But I thought you were straight?"

Puck scoffed. "Aren't you, like, an honorary girl, or something like that? Believe me, whatever you got down there, I can overlook it because of what's _here_," he said as he placed his hand on Kurt's chest.

"Why?"

"Because. This?" Puck kissed him again, groaning when Kurt reached up and put his arms around his neck and opened his mouth to let Puck's tongue in.

And, there was the spark.

He pulled away gasping, and smiled down at a flushed Kurt.

"This is worth dying for."

* * *

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_

_Don't give it away_

_Don't give it away…_

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope =)

A/N: well. That went well…


End file.
